The Dominant One
by demonicdreamers
Summary: Alice finally feels the need to show Jasper just how dominant she can be. What happens when this makes Jasper finally let his guard down? Lemon


The air is crisp as Jasper and Alice speed through the snow-covered trees. It is a brisk winter evening and two small figures are seen walking slowly on the frozen ground.

Alice bounds gracefully over a fallen tree, giggling to herself.

Jasper turns to look at the pale vampiress, "What is it?"

Alice looks over at him, smiling innocently, "Oh nothing, just thinking about some things..."

He stares blankly at his mate. "What kind of things?"

"Jasper, stop being so nosey," She covers her mouth to try and stifle a giggle, "Plus, you'll find out soon enough." With that, she sprinted forward quickly, and Jasper losing sight of her.

He speeds up to catch up with his mate, the cool winter air fluttering through his auburn hair. 'What could she possibly be up to?' He thought to himself.

Alice looks over her shoulder, checking to see if she'd lost him. She sighs when she saw him still behind her. 'How am I supposed to show him my surprise if he doesn't let me take the lead,' she grumbles in thought. With a huff she sped up yet again, allowing the brisk air to blow her hair back, messing it up, but she didn't care, it was going to get messed up anyway.

Jasper senses that Alice hoped that it would actually be a real surprise. He slows down his pace, making sure not to lose his mate's trail.

Alice grins, knowing full well that Jasper felt what she had planned, but didn't actually know. She quickly leaps over the partially frozen river that was in their backyard and made a sharp left, running away from the house.

Jasper follows silently, careful not to be too close but not too far from his mate.

Alice could feel the eagerness growing inside of her as the trees whirred past. 'Almost there...' she grins in thought, 'I bet Jasper's dying to know what I have planned for us tonight.'

Jasper's breath streams in puffs behind him as he speeds up the pace, getting closer to Alice with every passing minute.

Alice finally arrives, a hidden cabin she had built from scratch with Esme stood in front of her. She stops a few feet from the front door, admiring the beautiful wood, walking over to the front door, running her fingers lightly over where they had engraved her and Jasper's names in gold.

Jasper arrives at the cabin a few heartbeats later and lets out a small breath. "Where are we?" He asked.

Alice spins on her toes to look at him, her face has a large beautiful smile spread across it. She was practically glowing. "Welcome home," she breathed.

Jasper's eyes glaze over in confusion but he gives Alice a small smile, exposing his extremely pearly white teeth.

She opens the door and pushes him in, "What're you waiting for? Go on, explore. I'll be right back." Alice giggles, getting on her tippy-toes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips before running up the stairs.

Jasper looks at his surroundings curiously. There are small picture frames with pictures of himself and Alice hanging on the cream white walls. There is a small white leather sofa in the other room where a television is stationed on top of a shiny glass stand. 'Alice...you have outdone yourself this time.' He thought to himself, craning his neck upwards slightly to look at the stairwell.

Alice is grinning to herself as she rummaged through her closet, unsure of which outfit to put on and "Welcome Jasper Home". She finally devides on a blood red strapless corset with a many snaps that took far too long to button. She throws on the matching thong and her favorite little red heels that she knew drove Jasper wild. Grinning to herself, she walked out of her closet and stopped at the stairs. 'No chickening out now Alice!' she chides herself, 'you have to do this, be forward for once!' She takes in a reassuring unneeded breath and descends the stairs.

Jasper looks around the room once more before bringing his attention up the stairs where the click of high heels on wood rung throughout the small cabin. "Alice..." He starts but then trails off when he saw what she was wearing. Jasper cracks a small grin and chuckles.

Alice looks away, trying to look unphased by his little outburst of laughter, she didn't see anything funny in trying to be dominant, at least for a few minutes. When she reached the end of the steps, she stopped, placing her hands on her hips, eyeing him seductively.

Jasper's eyes are shimmering as he makes his way over to Alice. He felt the urge to rip the red cloth off to expose Alice's perfect body, but he resisted. Instead, he grinned again and teased, "There should be no need for you to be dominant."

All she could do was grin back, "Don't knock it, 'til you try et, hun." She was almost eye level with him in her heels, so all she had to do was incline her neck a bit and she could finally savor the taste of his mouth on hers.

His face was his usual blank as he cups her face with his hand. Tenderly, he brushes his lips against hers.

Alice sighs, "Jasper, please, you know that when you're with me you can show emotion..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "just... let your guard down, just this once..."

Jasper gives Alice a frown. "Alice...you don't know what happens when I do that..." He commented.

She sighs again, taking her arms out from behind his neck and cupping his face tenderly. "None of that matters... I just want to know how you truly feel Jasper... I just..." she looks away uncomfortably, sniffling slightly, "I want to know that I can make you... happy." She finally finds the courage to look back to his face, her eyes shown brightly in the light with tears that could not fall.

Jasper blinks, sighs, and says, "Alice...I'll do anything for you. I just don't know if I will be able to control myself."

"Jasper, I trust you." She says, the sentence rolling off her tongue as if it is one of the most precious things in the world.

"Okay." Jasper's eyes flash a deep crimson as he pulls Alice in for a passionate kiss.

Alice returns it with as much enthusiasm, her hands going from his face, to his hair, tugging lightly at the soft strands. She nibbles lightly on his lower lip, a need to take this to the next level filling her.

Jasper lifts Alice into his arms and he runs up the stairs and lays Alice down on the bed. He asks one last time, "Are you sure its okay if I show...emotion?"

"Yes," she breathes in a low whisper, "positive."

Jasper licks his lips greedily and quickly unsnaps Alice's corset, revealing her soft, pale skin. He slides his shirt off with one smooth movement. Jasper ferociously kisses her and runs his left hand through her hair while his right starts massaging her breast.

Alice's eyes slide partially shut as she arches her back into his touch. She pulls her lips away and attacks his neck, sucking on it vigorously. Her hands wander down to his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper.

Jasper keeps massaging her breast, but with his left hand, he reaches down and massages her clit through her thong and grins.

She squeals and flings her head back. Alice finally gets his pants undone and squeezes his already hard cock, stroking it lightly before kicking off his pants and briefs altogether.

Jasper turns around so his member was where it could be pleasured, and where he could be face to face with Alice's soaked thong. "Alice," He snickers evilly. "You're so wet." Jasper pulls down Alice's thong carefully and teasingly spreads her open.

Alice growls impatiently and strokes him faster, massaging her left breast with her empty hand.

Jasper inserts two fingers into Alice and teases her clit with his tongue, groaning a little from Alice's touch.

She lets out a sharp moan of pleasure and throws her head back in complete ecstasy. Her walls tightening around Jasper's fingers, her orgasm almost at its peak. Now filled with a new surge of energy, she pumps Jasper's length even quicker, taking her hand off of her breast and massages his balls in rhythm with her strokes on his cock.

Jasper inserts one more finger and pumps quickly while wriggling his fingers deeper into Alice, just prodding her g-spot.

"Oh God, Jasper!" She moans aloud as she finally reaches her peak and her walls tighten around his fingers one last time as she comes. Her hands quickening their pace on his cock, wanting to give him the same pleasure he just gave her.

He grunts, "A-Alice...I-I--" he does not finish because he comes as well. Jasper pants, pulls out his fingers, bends down and licks Alice's flowing juices greedily.

Alice cups her hands to catch Jasper's cum and licks some off her fingers hungrily, using the rest as lube, rubbing it on Jasper's cock. "P-please Jasper... I... need you..." Alice cries, breathlessly.

Jasper turns around to face his lover and thrusts into Alice quickly, grazing her g-spot once more. He starts thrusting deeper and faster.

Alice throws her head back again, shutting her eyes, placing her hands on the headboard and pushing off of it, meeting Jasper at his every thrust.

Jasper pulls Alice into a sitting position, making him push deeper into her, opening her walls.

Alice wraps her arms around Jasper's neck, forcefully pulling his face to hers, biting his lower lip before shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Jasper and Alice's tongues entwine and meet in a fiery make-out session. Jasper starts lifting Alice up and down, thrusting faster.

She throws her head back farther, her mouth opening wide, feeling that coil in her abdomen tighten even more; she felt like she was going to burst. She rolled her hips against Jasper's, pushing him in different directions, finally driving over her edge. She threw her head back, letting out a strangled cry before her walls clamped down around Jasper's cock.

Jasper gasped as the sudden tightening made him come into Alice's womb.

Alice sat there, still in Jasper's lap, panting, taking in as much unneeded air as she could.

"Holy shit Jasper," she grins, finally able to speak, "I told you you wouldn't hurt me."

Jasper pants softly but does not speak. He had returned to his emotionless state.

Alice slowly pulls away from Jasper after she saw the look in his eyes and sighs. She felt exhausted; she had actually never felt like this after sex with Jasper. 'Well, it was the first time he let his guard down...' she thought before lying on the bed, nuzzling into the pillow.

Jasper lays down next to her and brushes the nape of her neck with his lips. "I love you, Alice." He whispers.

Alice quickly turns around to face him. She knew he loved her, but he very rarely voiced it. 'What the hell brought this on...' she thinks, awed by what he said, but not minding the way it had sounded escaping his lips.

"Did you just..." she stutters.

His eyes soften and he kisses her tenderly. He pulls away after a few sweet moments and repeats a bit more firmly, "I love you."

For the second time that day, Alice feels tears rise to her eyes. Her breath hitches and she nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him. Pressing herself to him tightly, she could finally calm down, the unspilled tears disappearing from view.

"I-I love you too." she says, her voice a whisper.

They stayed very still, wrapped in each other's arms, embracing the feeling that they both felt: love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, DemonicDreamers here. So, here's our first fic together. This one was written over AIM. Please review if you don't want it to be a one-shot…BUT PLZ REVIEW anyway! :D We want to get better at this! And we need your input to help us.

Thank you!


End file.
